This invention is directed to a safety restraining device for connecting a child to an adult.
On airlines the FAA requires that at least a lap seat-belt be provided for each passenger or occupant of the airline. At least on commercial flights, it is required before take-off and landing that each occupant of the airline be securely fastened into their seat except small children which are held by their parents. Airline rules allow a small child to accompany the parent and occupy the same seat of the parent as long as they are held on the lap of the parent.
While the safety rules make provision for each occupant of a seat to be safely and securely fastened in that seat at least during take-off and landing, they totally neglect the safety of a lap held child. The parent, in attempting to secure the child, might co-engage the child within the parent's own seatbelt. However, this is a false form of safety. If the child were also strapped into the seatbelt with the parent and for some reason the parent is suddently thrust forward, the parent would squash and crush the child against the seatbelt. Because of this, it is far safer for the parent to simply hold the child. However, in a crisis situation--especially in a situation where the parent may become injured--the parent's grip on their child would be lost and the child would be propelled by inertia into any obstacle immediately to the front of the child.
It is evident that while airlines enforce the safety of each of the passengers which occupies the airline's seats, the safety of lap-held children and infants has been neglected.
On other forms of public transportation, such as busses and trains, absolutely no seatbelts are provided for any of the occupants whether they be an adult or a child. In case of an accident or crash of such public transportation, even in a very minor accident, the probability of the child flying off the parent's lap is very high.
Federal law mandates that all automobiles be equipped with seatbelts. Certain states mandate that the occupants of automobiles utilize those seatbelts. Even more progressive states mandate that small children be placed in carseats which are specifically adapted for the safety of the child; or, if the child is of a larger size, be securely positioned within a seatbelt. In those states where child-restraint is not mandatory, a parent, especially in someone else's automobile, may wish to hold the child other than position the child in a child-restraining chair. In these situations, as in public transportation and airlines noted above, there is nothing to prevent the child from flying off the parent's lap in case of a sudden stop, crash, or other crisis situation.